The Chosen, The Osirian and The Goddess
by xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx
Summary: What if the REAL reason Nina didn't come back to Anubis House, was because she had been accepted into Hollywood Arts, the school for the talented? And how do the Anubis students react when they find out? Well, they pack up their bags and leave for Hollywood Arts! Also what happens when someone gets kidnapped? But by who? You'll have to read to find out ;)
1. She's In!

**A/N New Story! I always wanted to make a Victorious/House Of Anubis Crossover! And here it is!*Doing Happy Dance*I've realized most of ALL the Victorious/HOA crossovers have an similar plot, so I wanted to see if I could write something different :) Okay, It won't be completely different, but I'll try my best :D Anyway I hope you like it and please R&R! Also I deleted my Victorious/Dance Academy crossover 'Underneath The Mask' because I'm not really feeling it, do you know what I mean? Like I thought I had an idea, but I want to do this first, because I actually KNOW what's going to happen in this story, unlike my other ones, where I just wrote anything :P This story is set in season 3, KT and Willow are not in this story and the 'evil Frobisher thing'? NEVER HAPPENED! Also remember Vera? And Rufus? Well, they're in this story :D**

**Summary-**

**What if the REAL reason Nina didn't come back to Anubis House, was because she had been accepted into Hollywood Arts, the school for the talented? And how do the Anubis students react when they find out? Well, they pack up their bags and leave for Hollywood Arts! Also what happens when someone gets kidnapped? But by who? You'll have to read to find out ;)**

**Warning: Rated T for swearing and other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VICtoriOUS or House Of Anubis :( I wish I did...**

Nina Martin was seated on the creamy couch, eyes glued to the T.V, while stuffing her mouth with popcorn. She was home alone and her Gran was out shopping, so Nina decided to watch a movie, a horror movie to be exact. Just as a scary part came on, her phone started ringing, which caused her to scream and scatter the popcorn everywhere. She giggled at her stupidity and picked up the phone.

"Hello?...yes this is she...Oh My God! Yes that's great!...Thanks you...ok, bye!" Nina put the phone down, looked around then started squealing and jumping up and down.

"What's going on here?" Gran asked. She had rushed in when she heard Nina scream.

Nina stopped jumping and ran over to her Gran. "I just got a call from the principle from Hollywood Arts! And guess what? I got in!" Nina squealed and her gran hugged her tightly, then kissed her granddaughter's forehead.

"I'm soo proud of you honey! Now why don't you pack your things while I make dinner" Gran said then walked to the kitchen.

"Ok!" Nina quickly dashed upstairs and threw open her bedroom door. She crouched down and pulled out her purple suitcase from under her bed. She opened her closet and threw all her clothes, posters, books etc into her suitcase.

**[Time Skip]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ugghhh!" Nina groaned and plopped down onto her bed. She just finished packing and was exhausted, she just wanted to take a cold, refreshing shower.

"Nina! Dinner's ready!" Gran called from downstairs and Nina groaned again.

"Coming!" Nina shouted then got up and went downstairs to find her Gran in the kitchen.

"Here you go" Gran placed a plate with spaghetti in front of Nina and she started eating.

"This is great Gran" Nina moaned as she put the hot noodles in her mouth.

"Thank you dear" Gran sat down opposite Nina and started eating too. "So, did you finish packing?" Gran asked as she changed the channel to a comedy movie.

"Yup! All done" Nina smiled. "What about you Gran?" She asked.

"I've already packed" Gran said and Nina almost chocked on her food.

"What! How?" Gran smiled innocently and looked around. "Gran?" Nina asked and Gran looked at her.

"Ok, maybe..." Gran started and Nina raised a eyebrow. "The principle called me up and told me before you and I told him to phone you and tell you himself" She informed.

"You already knew?" Nina asked with wide eyes and Gran nodded. "But, why didn't you tell me?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Gran answered as she picked up her and Nina's plate to put into the kitchen sink.

"I guess not. " Nina leaned on the counter. "Best surprise ever!" Nina sang and hugged her Gran briefly before plopping down onto the couch.

"Okay Honey, I'll be off so take care, ok?" Gran walked over to the coat rack, put on her coat, slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her car keys.

"Okay Gran, see you later" Nina smiled as Gran kissed her forehead then left.

**[Time Skip]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few hours later, Nina was still perched on her couch, and had already watched 'The Notebook', 'Bride wars' and was in the middle of watching 'The Little Mermaid'.

_"Here I am_

_Once Again_

_Feeling lost_

_but now and then_

_I breathe it in to let it go-"_Nina's phone rang and her eyes snapped open. She quickly grabbed the phone and pressed 'accept'.

"Heyy" Nina greeted.

"What up Nines?" Nina smiled at the sound of her nickname.

"Nothing much. What about you? How are things back home Tor?" She asked as she picked up her dishes and walked over to the kitchen.

"Eh. You know normal. Cat's weird antics, girls running away from Robbie" Tori started and Nina chuckled. "Andre writing another awesome song, Jade running away from Sinjin, that is until she found Andre and they started making out."

"Classic Jade" Nina stated and smirked thinking about the time her and Tori dared Jade to kiss Andre. That was how their relationship started.

"Yeah" Tori laughed.

"Hey! What about you and Beck?" Nina asked as she plopped back onto the couch.

"Oh! He was fixing his car and I was helping him. It was actually fun, well that is until the girls came and started saying 'Heyy Beck, whatcha doin?' Ugghhh! Then they started giving me glares when Beck asked me to pass his drink" Tori rambled, annoyed.

"Aaaawww! It's ok. Next time I'll be there to help" Nina said and Tori's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What do you mean 'Next time'? Tori asked.

"I'm coming back home and joining Hollywood Arts!" Nina exclaimed with a bright smile.

"What?! Aaaahh! I can't believe this! I have to tell everyone!" Tori shouted and Nina smiled.

"You do that" Nina changed the T.V channel to Spongebob Square Pants.

"Ok, anyway I'll see you tomorrow Nina. Bye!" Tori smiled.

"Bye Tori!" Nina shouted then ended the call.

She got up and switched off the T.V, walked upstairs into her room, then into her bathroom. Nina turned on the hot shower and walked back into her room to grab her underwear and pajamas. After her relaxing shower, Nina went to sleep. Tomorrow she was going back home.

**A/N Hey! I hope you guys liked this! I know its not that different, but I'm trying my best :D Anyway please review and tell me what you want to happen in this story. Also before anyone asks, the pairings are Fabian/Nina, Alfie/Amber, Eddie/Patrica, Tori/Beck, Cat/Robbie, Jade/Andre, I'm not sure if I want it to be Jerome/Mara or Jerome/Joy? So you guys get to vote! There will be lots of Tori/Jerome friendship and Tori/OC friendship. I'll give more details about the Ocs in the next chapter :) In other news, I deleted 'Underneath The Mask', I just wasn't sure where it was going :( Sorry to the people who wanted to read it, but I will write it again, just later on :D**

**Ellie Out! xoxo**

**P.S Don't forget to Review ;)**


	2. Three Hours? Nooooo!

**A/N Hellooo! I know, I know! I haven't updated since...I don't know! Oh! I changed the name because I thought the last name was too long. Soo, last chapter, Nina got a call from the principle of Hollywood Arts and found out she got accepted into the school. This chapter is based on Hollywood Arts, so it'll be about Tori and the gang. It'll have two parts, so first part when Tori tells everyone about Nina, and part two is the next day. Anyway I hope you like it and please R&R. **

**Warning: Rated T for swearing and other stoof :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VICtoriOUS or House Of Anubis, I did own VICtoriOUS until Dan tricked me and stole my show! That Bastard! I'm sorry, just read the story...**

_**Last Time On 'The Chosen, The Osirian and The Goddess'...**_

_"Hey! What about you and Beck?" Nina asked as she plopped back onto the couch._

_"Oh! He was fixing his car and I was helping him. It was actually fun, well that is until the girls came and started saying 'Heyy Beck, whatcha doin?' Ugghhh! Then they started giving me glares when Beck asked me to pass his drink" Tori rambled, annoyed._

_"Aaaawww! It's ok. Next time I'll be there to help" Nina said and Tori's eyes widened and her jaw dropped._

_"What do you mean 'Next time'? Tori asked._

_"I'm coming back home and joining Hollywood Arts!" Nina exclaimed with a bright smile._

_"What?! Aaaahh! I can't believe this! I have to tell everyone!" Tori shouted and Nina smiled._

_"You do that" Nina changed the T.V channel to SpongeBob Square Pants._

_"Ok, anyway I'll see you tomorrow Nina. Bye!" Tori smiled._

_"Bye Tori!" Nina shouted then ended the call._

_She got up and switched off the T.V, walked upstairs into her room, then into her bathroom. Nina turned on the hot shower and walked back into her room to grab her underwear and pajamas. After her relaxing shower, Nina went to sleep. Tomorrow she was going back home._

_**Now On 'The Chosen, The Osirian and The Goddess'... **_

**No One's POV ~Same Day(Friday), Hollywood Arts~**

"Bye Tori!" Nina shouted then ended the call, just as the bell rang. Tori quickly shut her locker with a 'Bang!' which made the 'Make It Shine' lights flicker. She couldn't be late again; she had already been late 3 times this week because of Trina and now had a detention for two hours on Saturday. Tori ran through the corridors, bumping into other students and apologizing, and made it to class just on time.

"Yes! I did it! I did it!" She cheered as she fell down onto her knees and lifted her arms up in the air, with her eyes closed.

The teacher coughed and Tori looked up and realized she was in the wrong class, in the opposite room to be exact.

"Uh, I'm sorry, wrong room" She smiled briefly and quickly ran out of the room and into Sikowitz' class.

Once she got in she then realized everyone was staring at her. Jade and Cat were on the stage, Andre and Robbie were sitting in the middle row. And Sikowitz?...He was standing in the corner and drinking from a coconut, while staring at Tori with his big wide eyes.

"...Hi?..." Tori greeted, weirded out by the way everyone was staring at her. "What?" She asked when everyone started laughing.

"Look behind you" Tori jumped and turned around to find Beck smirking down at her, who had been mocking her. "Hellooo Tori" Beck greeted and Tori smacked his chest.

"It's not funny!" Tori whined and everyone started putting in their input, saying how it was actually very funny. "Well..." Tori said, offended.

"Come on" Beck gently pushed Tori and lead her to a chair and made her sit down. He then sat down next to her.

"Now class, as I was saying..." Sikowitz started...

* * *

**Tori's POV ~After Sikowitz' Class~**

I was putting my books away in my locker. I shoved them in there and shut the locker, not knowing that Beck was behind me, and screamed when he put his hands on my hips and whispered 'Boo' in my ear.

"Why do you keep scaring me today!" I shouted and punched his arm, which didn't faze him, because you know? He's pretty strong because he's a guy. Not that girls aren't strong, just Beck's stronger than me-Oh I'm just going to shut up now!

"Tori?...Tori!...VICTORIA VEGA!" Beck shouted in my face, trying to get my attention.

"WHAT BECKETT OLIVER!" I shouted back in his face, with a smirk.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" He shouted. He was a good actor when coming to stuff like this, but so am I.

"YEAH! WELL I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME VICTORIA!" I shouted stepping forward, trying very hard not to laugh or smile.

"OKAY! ARE WE DONE!" He asked/shouted.

"YES!" I answered/shouted.

"K, so lunch?" He asked, calm. He had also moved to my right and was now leaning on the locker next to mine, smiling.

"Yup. Let's go!" I answered and we both started making our way to the asphalt cafe, while talking about how Cat was now addicted to some cooking show. First Sky Store, Bibble, Tap it etc, and now a cooking show? I wonder where this girl is going to get in the future?

Beck and I bought our food from the grub truck and started making our way to a table, where the rest of the gang was already sitting.

"Hey guys!" Me and Beck greeted as we both sat down next to each other.

"Hey/Hii!/Hello" They all greeted back. I just started eating when I remembered something.

"OH MY! I'M SOO STUPID!" I gasped.

"You just found out?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"Hahaha! Very funny Jade!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, you know, I try my best" Jade joked and I smiled back as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Carry on" Robbie said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I have something to tell you guys! Remember Nina?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Well...what if I said that she was coming back home!" I shouted and everyone started cheering.

"No way!" Andre shouted.

"Yes way!" I shouted back, with a goofy smile on my face.

"Yay! Nina's coming back!" Cat squealed and I pushed my plate into the middle of the table because I finished my food. Ugghhh? I'm still hungry. What to eat? What to eat? I looked over at Beck's plate and smirked.

"Yeah. I missed her soo much!" Robbie said.

"Even I did. And I'm Jade West" Jade said and we all laughed.

"Yeah. We know" Beck smirked and Jade stuck out her tongue at him. While Beck wasn't watching, I took half of his burrito and bit into it.

"Mmm. This is soo good" I moaned as I ate Beck's food, well they didn't know...yet. Beck smiled, but then frowned. Uh Oh! I'm in trouble.

"Wait! You didn't buy a burrito, you bought a sandwich" He started, then looked down at his plate. "Toorrriiii" I smiled.

"Ooops!" Beck just stared at me. "Okay, I bought a sandwich, but I finished it and then I was still hungry! I just thought that because you love me, you wouldn't mind" Beck still didn't move a muscle. "I'll pay for it if you want-" I started but Beck just stopped me and laughed.

"I'm kidding Tor!" He smiled and hugged me.

"It's not funny!" I whined and everyone started saying how it was funny...again. I sighed.

"So what do you guys have planned for the weekend?" Andre asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Nothing" We all replied.

"Cool, I was thinking if we're all free we could go watch that new film out, World War Z, on Saturday? Are you guys in?" Andre asked.

"I'm in/Sure/Yay! Movie time!" We all said.

"Wait!" I slapped myself on the forehead.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"I just remembered I have detention on Saturday" I groaned.

"How long?" Jade asked as she took a sip of Andre's drink.

"Two hours!" I groaned again.

"Make that three" Someone said and I turned around to see Lane.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I shouted, outraged.

"If you forgot, you were late this morning for school and late for Sikowitz' class, so that makes four hours" He explained and my face fell. "But because this is your first time being late for class, I'm letting you off. So you now have three hours"

"But-" I tried to argue but he just cut me off saying 'Three hours!' and walked away.

"So now I have three hours of sitting alone in the library with other students I don't know, being bored out of hell. Yay me!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, we're not going to watch the movie without you" Cat said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. We'll just go after your detention. No sweat" Beck answered and I hugged him and Cat, who were the closest to me.

"Thank you! You guys are the best! What would I do without you!" I said as I looked around at my friends.

"Be a loner, not get famous, not get married and stay at home with your cats, that you bought because you're a crazy cat woman" Jade answered with a smirk. Though it wasn't actually a question.

"Aaaw! Thank you Jade! But I think you might be describing your future" I smirked back and Jade's eyes' widened and her jaw dropped.

"Hey!" She said, offended and we all started laughing.

"I'm joking! You know I love you West!" I got up and hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too Vega" She hugged me back.

"I love you guys too!" Cat squealed and joined our hug. We all laughed and sat down. I have the most weirdest, annoying-est, craziest friends, but I would never trade them for anything in the world.

* * *

**Tori's POV ~Next Day~ **

"Tori" Someone whispered. "Tori" Ugghhh! "Tori wake up!" Someone shouted in my ear.

"Oww!" I opened my eyes and guess who it was? Trina. Wow that's surprise! NOT. "What do you want Trina?" I asked, annoyed. It was Saturday and I wanted to sleep in.

"Well, excuse me, but I was just trying to help" She answered. What?

"Help? Help with what?" I asked, confused than ever.

"It's Saturday and we have detention because you made us late for school" Me eyes' opened up wide.

"Shit!" I cursed. I shot up out of my bed and quickly ran into my bathroom.

"BTW YOU were the one who made us late" I corrected, while brushing my teeth, then slammed the door shut.

I quickly washed my mouth and hopped into the shower. After my quick shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and hair and walked out of my bathroom. Thank God Trina isn't here! I locked my door, because I didn't want Trina to come in, and opened my closet. I slipped on a black lace top with a black skirt and black high heels. I quickly did my make up, grabbed my bag, and walked downstairs. I ate breakfast and checked the time. It was 7:35 and I have to be there at 8:00, so I have time to just watch some T.V.

About 5 minutes later, Trina came down and we both hopped into the car. Trina was talking the whole time and I was getting a headache. As soon as we arrived, I jumped out of the car, before she even parked, and ran into the school. 7:55, yes! Just in time! I slowly made my way to the Library and when I got there, some of the students were already here. I took a seat right at the back, making sure I was far away from everyone. At exactly 8:00, Mr Dickers came in and started blabbing on, how we shouldn't be late and blah, blah, blah! Ugghhh! This is going to the most boring-est day in my life! I sighed. I wish one of my friends were here, I scoffed, like that would happen...

**A/N You like? Yes? No? Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you would want to happen in the later chaps! Thanks! :D So this chapter was longer, but it was kinda boring. Sorry for that :( But no worries! Next chapter, It'll continue off from Tori's detention and change over to England, where Nina is getting onto the flight and arrives in Hollywood :) Anyway I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you for all your support and yes, I know I'm not the best at updating, but I only have like 2 weeks of school, then SUMMER HOLIDAYS! YAY! xD**

**-Ellie xoxo **


End file.
